Talk:Ingredients (Oblivion)
Well, in my opinion, way to much info for one page. 08:45, 29 March 2006 (CST) Splitting up information for each ingredient might get to much to view as well? Wonder how this could be optimized. Maybe the information about ingredients on this page, should be left to their effects and detailed information, like source, price, weight should go into individual pages for each ingredient. Agree with above, though I think there should be a tabular listing of ingredients, and all know effects. Link to ingredient to see specifics (particularly known locations to find it!) or pictures. The effects link would allow users to quickly determine what ingredients they'd need to produce a desired effect (ie Restore Health). --ssyladin 19:00, 30 March 2006 (EST) :It is pretty large. I suggest having the alchemy table as a separate page on its own, like an Ingredient Quick Reference table. From there, people can click on specific ingredients for known locations, other information, etc, as ssyladin suggested. --TheSpectator 08:23, 30 March 2006 (CST) I'm not too sure about having the Ashes of Hindaril in there. Technically, it is an alchemical ingredient in the sense that it has four alchemical properties but, if I recall correctly, you can't select it as an ingredient to use in potion making. Right now, I'm fixing up the table by putting in 'Commonly Found in...' and 'Concentrations of...' - this is stretching my ability of wikis as it is (first time ever editing). This will make the page even larger, so if you guys want to move it go for it. I think it's a good idea to put it as a Quick Reference. I don't think each ingredient should have its own page - this will mean too much clicking. I also think that (if there isn't already) a page should be made for EACH ALCHEMICAL EFFECT, listing all the ingredients that have that effect. If required, I can also put in a # of plants to each ingredient. --Astaldoernil 02:25, 29 December 2006 (EST - Australia) :Welcome to Obliviowiki Astaldoernil! I do disagree with putting everything on the same page; it's a lot of clicking anyway! As far as commonly found in and concentrations of, I'm in the middle of creating a map for each of the 50-something ingredients, but it's alot of work since I have a few thousand cells to sort through. If you'd like to help let me know as I could definitely use it! :Some ingredient effects do have lists that show ingredients that have it, such as Invisibility, but none of it seems highly organized. I think another thing that should be done on this page is to make a 'quick' list (like the Table of Contents) so that you don't have to search endlessley through the table, or use a search function. If you have any other questions or concerns not relating to ingredients, Astaldoernil, please feel free to leave a message on my talk page. \*\ Hellhound43 12:34, 28 December 2006 (CST) ::I had tried to organize the ingredient effects a while ago, so there are effects with lists of ingredients, such as at Fatigue, Health, Disease, Burden, etc. So for example, the Fatigue page has "Ingredients that restore fatigue," "Ingredients that fortify fatigue," etc. If there's a better way at organizing those, give it a try. ::It's convenient to have individual ingredient pages because we intend to put pictures of each. Also, most ingredients have categories of "Damage Health" so if someone is at Flax Seeds and is interested in finding other ingredients that Damage Health, they can find them through that category. ::Lastly, as for the Ingredients page itself, feel free to work on it. I agree that it should be like a quick reference page that is more easily accessible. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 14:32, 28 December 2006 (CST) Shivering Isles ingredients I think we should have a separate table for Shivering Isles ingredients, which would probably be best on it's own page (like Ingredients (Shivering Isles), since there are 32 new ingredients. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 18:44, 1 April 2007 (CDT) Missing The list is missing the "Crimson Nirnroot" from Skyrim Mbutler532011 (talk) :Because the article focuses on Oblivion alchemical ingredients, it's not important to mention Crimson Nirnroot here. --— Deyvid Petteys (bother \ 06:39, January 22, 2012 (UTC)